vestiaire
by eysselia
Summary: Oikawa X Iwaizumi un soir après l'entraînement


L'entraînement venait de se terminer et dans les vestiaires l'équipe d'Aoba Jôsai se décidait à faire un détour par la superette avant de rentrer chez eux.

-Tu viens avec nous Iwaizumi ? Demanda Matsukawa.

Oikawa reporta alors son attention sur son vice capitaine, redoutant la réponse de ce dernier. Il s'entendait bien avec son équipe, mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant ami. En dehors du terrain de volley le dossard un n'avait que son Iwa-chan, et accessoirement ses fan girl, mais elles ne comptées pas.

-Non pas ce soir. Déclina Hajime tout en se sentant intérieurement agacé du comportement de son ami d'enfance.

L'équipe sorti des vestiaires alors que leur capitaine soufflait de soulagement. Avant de s'en prendre une par son second.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai d'autre ami que je vais t'oublié, alors arrêtes de te comporter comme ça. T'es déjà lourd en général bakawa.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un baisé auquel le plus grand répondit avec ardeur en le plaquant contre le casier en prime. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent que le temps pour eux d'inspirer avant de se retrouver avec encore plus d'envie et de fougue qu'avant. Les mains se glissèrent rapidement sous les vêtements, avides de découvrir la peau de l'autre. Iwaizumi ne put retenir un gémissement quand Oikawa décida de malaxer son fessier, gémissement étouffer par la bouche du dragueur. Décider à ne pas laisser faire, il enleva le haut de ce dernier et le poussa vers les bancs ou il l'allongea. Tooru réussit à lui faire enlever son t-shirt avant de ne plus savoir ou donner de la tête. Il fallait dire que la bouche du plus petit sur son cou et son torse faisait des merveilles sans compter la main dans son pantalon. Pantalon qui était bien trop étroit à son goût, mais Iwaizumi aimait le faire languir, ou étais ce pour le punir des ongles qui lui enfonçaient dans le dos sous l'effet du plaisir. Se tortillant le capitaine réussit à atteindre le pantalon de son second qu'il commença à ouvrir.

-Tooru.

La voix rauque du dossard quatre associer à son nom le fit frissonner et stopper la manœuvre et plonger dans son regard. Il acquiesça à la demande muette et un nouveau baisé s'en suivit. Si les mains du plus petit restèrent ou elles étaient, dans le pantalon et sur le torse, celle du plus grand vint fourrager dans la courte chevelure corbeau pour intensifier le baiser. Oikawa n'eut pas le temps de regretter la langue intruse dans sa bouche que celle-ci s'attaquait à son cou en descendant lentement. Perdu dans le plaisir il ne fit pas attention au suçon qu'Iwaizumi lui laissait dans le cou, alors qu'ils avaient convenu de ne jamais en laisser. Léchant et mordant la peau de son capitaine, il descendait lentement, très lentement sur le corps. Hajime aimait particulièrement le souffle saccadé et les geignements d'impatience de son amant qui le suppliait de le prendre en bouche au lieu de le torturer. Il resserra un peu plus sa main dans le mouvement de pompe qu'il effectuait tout en continuant son chemin avec ses lèvres sur le torse de son ami d'enfance. Oikawa gémit plus fort qu'auparavant les joue un peu rougit tout en se cabrant pour inciter l'autre à accélérer, sa tête partant en arrière, les yeux à moitié fermé.

-Hajime.

Mais pas totalement, ce qui lui permis de voir dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte deux de leur titulaire en classe de seconde. Ce qui calma ses ardeurs en un clin d'œil. Ceux-ci les regardaient abasourdi la bouche ouverte à la limite de se décrocher la mâchoire avec un teint à en faire mourir de jalousie une tomate mûre. Le brusque raidissement de son amant amena Iwaizumi à s'arrêter et lever la tête pour le questionner.

-Oika… Commença-t-il avant de voir les deux joueur, …wa.

-Et bien pourquoi vous ne récupérer pas le téléphone de Kunimi ? Fit au même moment Hanamaki en débarquant, la vue de ses coéquipiers dans leur position compromettante le figea pendant quelque seconde.

Il se repris néanmoins assez vite alors que le reste de l'équipe débarquait.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais pas dans les vestiaires ! Gueula-t-il en récupérant le téléphone et les deux seconds complètements hors service et limite fumant.

Le libéro titulaire bégaya quelque chose en rougissant alors que Matsukawa ce contenta d'un « désolé du dérangement » en le récupérant et refermant la porte derrière, pas plus déranger que ça de la scène qu'il avait vu.

-Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour cette foi. Commenta Iwaizumi en se relevant très embarrassé.

-Oui, je pense aussi. Confirma Oikawa en se changeant rapidement, avant d'ajouter suite à une idée. Mes parents ne sont pas là, tu dors chez moi Iwa-chan ?

Le plus petit soupira, une foie là-bas ils auront tout le temps de se remettre dans l'ambiance et puis il se sentait quand même un peu frustrer de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout.

-Ouais.


End file.
